1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for analyzing internal combustion engines and more particularly to an electronic testing system for analyzing certain engine operating characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of electronic analyzers have been proposed heretofore to indicate performance characteristics of internal combustion engines. Many of such systems display engine operating characteristics such as ignition voltages supplied to the igniters or spark plugs of the engine by means of cathode-ray tube oscilloscope. An oscilloscope display of ignition system characteristics such as ignition pulse waveforms provide a considerable amount of information concerning an engine's ignition system. However, such a display requires a highly skilled operator to analyze the information and determine engine defects. Furthermore, analyzers employing such display systems are relatively large because of the size of the cathode-ray tube and not too readily portable. The present invention overcomes certain of the shortcomings of such prior art analyzers.